Pieces of Time
by SilentShadow32
Summary: Gia Marks has been in the Winchester brother's lives for a long time, now in grave danger, Gia copes with near death by remembering all the hunts that they have been on together and the bonds they had created. (Dean x F!OC)
1. Pilot - 1

I groaned quietly as I came to forcing my eyes open to meet the crumbling concrete ceiling above me. I shook my head slowly trying to force my pain addled brain to come back to reality trying to force some thoughts from the seemingly rattled mess, the only one ringing out the clearest being the simple and haunting 'This is it, this is how I die.' I took a deep breath moving my hands to my sides slowly pushing my body into a sitting position crying out as my body protested the many wounds I had received twisting and pulling as my body moved. 'Come on Valentine you can do this, you need to get back to your boys.' I thought to myself as I mentally kicked myself for making the very wrong choice of taking this job on alone.

I took a final deep breath before forcing my body off the floor crying out as I clutched onto the nearest wall. "I can do this." I muttered aloud feeling a little relieved I had peeled myself off the floor despite the lightheadedness that was threatening to take me back down to the floor. "Now I just have to the car." I mumbled shaking my head at the idea of the struggle in front of me. "I wish Dean were here." I whispered before taking a step forward thinking of how this adventure had gotten started in the first place.

(Flashback)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned Dean glancing at his still figure sitting beside me in the drivers' seat of the gorgeous black Impala that once belonged to his father. "Nope." He answered simply without giving the question much thought. I nodded pursing my lips and crossing my arms of my chest. "But we're doing it anyway." I said as more a statement than a question. He hummed nodding his head. "Come on." He said shoving the heavy door open sliding out of the car with ease. Rolling my eyes with a sigh I followed his lead forcing my body off of the comfortable leather seat and out of the car.

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to punch you in the face." I mumbled mostly to myself as I closed the door falling into step beside him as he made his way toward the staircase that lead to Sam's apartment. "What was that?" Dean asked casting me a confused glance over his shoulder. I smiled and shook my head. "I didn't say anything." He furrowed his brows before shrugging and mounting the stairs. I sighed in relief a small smile finding my lips. "Do we know which one is his?" I asked looking around the hallway he had stopped at. He nodded silently moving toward a window quickly slipping his knife from his back pocket.

"Oh my god." I groaned reaching up to pinch the bridge of my nose as he shoved the blade into the crack of the window working to force it open. "Can't we just knock on the door like normal people for a change, he is your brother." I tried as I shifted on my feet looking around the empty hallway making sure no one was going to walk around the corner and catch the idiot I was with trying to break into someone's apartment. "That wouldn't any fun." Dean shot back as if it answered for his actions. "Got it." He cried quietly as he slide the window up. I shook my head and waved a hand out. "Winchester's first." He grinned winking at me before he turned away from me swinging his leg over the seal of the window quickly slipping into the apartment. His boots making slight thudding sounds on the hardwood floors as he moved further into the dorm. "Well at least he didn't run into anything." I muttered as I threw my leg over a loud thud echoing as I slid in.

"Spoke to soon." I growled sliding closing the window behind me before tip toeing toward the nearest archway aware of the fighting that was going on just beyond. "That was quick." I called out as I moved into sight with a grin crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the doorframe. "Dean, Gia?" Sam asked sounding breathless as he looked between Dean and I in the darkness. I smiled giving him a small wave as Dean chuckled looking down at his little brother. "You scared the crap out of me." Sam breathed looking up at Dean with a glare on his face that I could barely see through the darkness. "That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean teased with a smirk before Sam flipped them over pinning Dean beneath him. "Or not." Dean said with a chuckle. "Get off me." Sam obliged allowing Dean to pick himself off the floor.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked watching his brother carefully. "I was looking for a beer." Dean replied jokingly as he fixed Sam's shirt before moving to stand next to me. "Sam." I voice called out as the light to the room flicked on showing the blonde that was standing in the hallway I could only assume lead to the bedroom. "Jess, hey." Sam greeted before sighing. "Dean, Gia this is my girlfriend Jess." He introduced casting us both a look before his gaze settled back onto his brother.

"Wait your brother Dean and your best friend?" Jess asked as she sent us both a friendly smile. I shot one back before shooting a glare in Dean's direction when he turned his full attention to Jess a smirk already finding his lips as he looked her up and down. "I love the smurfs, you know I gotta tell you you are completely out of my brother's league." Dean flirted all the while stepping closer to her. "Let me put something on." She said sounding slightly uncomfortable. "No, no I wouldn't dream of it seriously." Dean breathed before turning a walking back to Sam. "Anyway, we've got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business but nice meeting you." Dean said with a smile grabbing my arm pulling me toward him.

"No." Sam said shaking his head backing up toward Jess wrapping one of his arms around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Dean pursed his lips turning his body to look at the both of them as I shoved my hands into my pockets throwing a glance at Sam. "Okay, um Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said giving Sam a look trying to show how serious the situation truly was. "So he's working overtime on a miller time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said carefully hiding the truth from his girlfriend.

Dean looked down at his feet before glancing at me looking for something to say. I raised a brow and tilted my head toward the couple he nodded before looking back to them. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." He spoke again finally getting the point across to Sam. "Jess excuse us."


	2. Pilot - 2

"Jess excuse us." Sam said as he pulled away from her pushing Dean and I toward the door of the apartment. I opened it swiftly grabbing Dean's wrist pulling him along with me as I made for the stairs leading back down toward the car. "Come on, you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam argued as he walked behind us.

"You're not hearing me Sammy, Dad's missing we need your help to find him." Dean tried as he turned to look at him for a second before continuing down the stairs beside me. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the Devil's Gates in Clifton?" Sam called as he descended down the stairs behind us. "He's always missing and he's always fine." Sam cried as he reached out grabbing Dean's arm stopping the both of us. "Not for this long, now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked looking up at Sam his hand finding mine.

"I'm not." Sam said quickly. "Why not?" Dean asked sounding confused by Sam's choice. "I swore I was done hunting for good." Sam said with a serious look on his face putting his foot down. "Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean argued as her turned and started walking again pulling me with him. "Yeah, when I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Dean scoffed shaking his head stopping before the gate that lead to the parking lot. "What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked. "I was nine years old, he was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'" "Don't be afraid of the dark are you kidding me, of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there." Dean said in disbelief giving Sam a look.

"Yeah I know but still, the way we grew up after mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing so we kill everything we can find." Sam cried out his frustration as he looked at Dean. "Save a lot of people doing it too." Dean argued giving Sam a look as Sam scoffed glaring at him. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us." Sam said and my eyes widened immediately finding Dean's figure in the darkness. Dean seemed to freeze for a moment before glaring at Sam and forcing the gate open dropping my hand as he walked through it leaving Sam and I behind before Sam rushed forward followed closely by me. "The weapon training and the melting the silver into bullets, man Dean we were raised like warriors." Sam said calmly as he tried to get across how much he wanted nothing to do with this life.

"So what are you gonna do, are you just gonna live some normal apple pie life is that it?" Dean questioned as they walked toward the car stopping near the trunk. I sighed shaking my head already done with the argument wishing the two of them would just work something out. "No, not normal safe." Sam shot back at Dean his face serious as he met Dean's gaze strongly. "And that's why you ran away." Dean said after a moment his words more of a statement as he turned from Sam. "I was just going to college, it was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone and that's what I'm doing." Dean face was stern and concerned as he spoke up. "Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already I can feel it."

It was quiet between the brothers as they looked at each other but I could see Sam beginning to change his mind. "We can't do this alone." Dean said finally breaking the wall of silence that had fallen around the three of us. "Yes you can." "Yeah, Well I don't want to." Dean said finally looking away from his brother to look at me as I leaned lightly against the driver's side of the car staring at both of the boys as they talked. His gaze was torn from mine however when Sam sighed shaking his head. "What was he hunting?" He asked finally giving in. I smiled and stepped forward opening the trunk for Dean as he moved around Sam to stand beside me.

"Alright let's see where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean asked aloud as he started moving guns and knives out of the way as he dug through the messy hidden compartment of the trunk. "So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked as he came to stand on Dean's left side. "We were working our own gig this voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean answered as he handed me a book that kept sliding in his way. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam asked sounding doubtful. "We're 26 dude." Dean answered for the both of us. "Alright here we go" Dean said as he finally located the documents he was looking for pulling them from their file. "So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." Dean explained as he looked over the papers reaching over to hand Sam one. "About a month ago this guy they found his car but he'd vanished completely M.I.A."

Sam looked at the papers for a few moments the wheels in his mind turning. "So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said trying to come up with a logical explanation looking back up at Dean. "Yeah, well here's another one in April another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92." He listed of as he placed more papers in Sam's view. "Ten of them over the past twenty years all mean all same five mile stretch of road." Dean said before reaching back into the trunk for something else to drive his point home. "Started happening more and more so Dad went to go dig around, that was about three weeks ago I haven't heard from him since which is bad enough." Dean went on as he pulled out something I couldn't quite see from the angle I had.

"And then I get this voice mail yesterday." He said before clicking a button John's voice flowing through the speakers. "Dean something is starting to happen I think it's serious I need to try to figure out what's going on." John said the audio becoming to distorted to make out before his voice came flooding back. "Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger." I shook my head reaching up to fiddle with my necklace is words making my nervous. "You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked after the message had shut off. I cracked a smile reaching over to pat him on the back. "No bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike isn't it?" I asked a teasing tone finding my voice.

Dean smiled despite the situation and started playing around with the device again. "Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave and took out the hiss and this is what I got." He said before hitting play again. "I can never go home." A woman's voice whispered sending chills down my spine. I removed my arm from around Sammy and moved back to Dean's side. "Never go home." Sam repeated quietly looking up to meet Dean's gaze. Dean nodded a little and moved back from the trunk allowing me to close the hatch and the trunk as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You know in almost two years, we've never bothered you never asked you for a thing." I spoke up turning to look at him after I had locked the trunk. Sam sighed looking away from the both of us.

"Alright, I'll go." Sam said bringing a small smile to my face. "I'll help you find him but I have to get back first thing Monday, just wait here." He said as he turned around to walk back up to his apartment to grab a bag and say goodbye to Jess no doubt. "What's first thing Monday?" I asked beating Dean to the question receiving a glare in return from said man. "I have an interview." Sam explained turning back to us. "What, a job interview skip it." Dean said shrugging his shoulders lightly. "It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam revealed.

"Law school?" Dean asked his tone unreadable. "So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked only receiving a nod in return. Sam looked at the two of us before continuing back to his apartment. "I can't believe he actually agreed to come along." I said breaking the silence as Dean and I waited for his brother to return. Dean nodded pursing his lips a little turning to look at me. "I have charm sweetheart I could talk anybody into anything." He joked as he grinned at me. I scoffed rolling my eyes reaching up to slap his chest playfully. "You wish." I said giggling as I leaned away from the car moving toward the door to the backseat. "I'm going to go ahead and try to catch up on some well missed sleep; you wait for our big lawyer to come back." I called over my shoulder as I slid into the backseat settling against the leather as I pulled the door shut behind me. I heard his laugh from outside though it was muffled by the car. I smiled shaking my head as I got comfortable on the seat closing my eyes.

I woke with a start when I hand firmly shook me from my sleep. "Jesus Dean." I grumble sitting up glaring at him. "Sorry Valentine." He teased using my childhood nickname as he slide out of the car popping his head through the open back window I'm heading inside want anything special?" He asked I hummed in thought taking a second to notice it was now morning and we were parked at a gas station. "Coke please." I requested with a smile. "You got it." He called over his shoulder as he turned to head inside.

"You have him wrapped around your finger." Sam said suddenly from the front seat drawing my attention to him. I scoffed rolling my eyes. "No I don't he was just asking what I wanted." "He's never called you Valentine." He explained as he turned to look at me a small smirk plastered onto his face. "So we've gotten closer over the years, that's what happens when you save each other almost every day of your life." I said turning my head to look out the window ignoring his eye roll. "Hey you want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam as he walked through the door handing me my pop and a bag of my favorite chips. "No thanks, so how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam asked he sat looking through Dean's collection of cassette tapes. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?" "Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career." Dean answered as he stuck the gas nuzzle back into the pump. "Besides all we do is apply it's not our fault they send us the cards."

Sam gave a breathy chuckle and turning his eyes back to the tapes. "Oh yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam questioned with an amused smile as he closed his door watching as Dean climbed back in behind the steering wheel. "Uh Bert Aframian, his son Hactor, and his daughter Beth, scored three cards out of the deal." "Sounds about right." Sam said nodding as he picked up a few tapes. "I swear man you have got to update your cassette-tape collection." "Why?" Dean asked sounding slightly offended.

"Well for one they're cassette tapes, and two; Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica, it's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said in a teasing manor. "House rules Sammy, driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole and besides majority rules." Dean said grinning as he popped Metallica into the player. "Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, its Sam okay?" Sam complained shooting Dean a look.

"Sorry I can't hear you the music's too loud." Dean called over the music as he turned it up tearing out of the gas station with a cheeky chuckle.


	3. Pilot - 3

I sat in the backseat my eyes trained on Sam as I waited for him to get off the phone. "Alright, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or Morgue," Sam said as he hung up the device and shoved it back into his pocket. "That's something I guess." Dean nodded pursing his lips slightly. "Yeah, it is." I agreed quietly as I looked out of the windshield the same time Dean seemed to catch something going on. "Hey, check it out." Dean called cocking his head in the direction of the bridge in front of them on the left. "That looks like something we should be involved in," I said a smirk finding my lips as I met Dean's eyes through the rearview mirror. "That's right," Dean mumbled shooting me a grin as he pulled to a stop on the side of the road behind some cop cars.

Dean stopped the car reaching over to Sam's side opening the glove-box grabbing the box just inside, pulling out a couple I.D's with a simple smile sent Sam's way. "Let's go." He said simply opening his door leaving Sam and I behind. "Come on Sammy," I spoke my voice filled with amusement as I slide out of the car leaving him to follow seconds later. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I vaguely heard him mutter to himself as we walked up onto the scene. The conversation between the police becoming clearer, "Did you guys find anything?" An officer called over the edge of the bridge to officers sweeping the river below. "No, Nothing." One called back causing a sigh to fall from his lips as he turned back to the car. "No signs of a struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints." The officer in the car reported with a shake of his head.

"Spotless, It's almost to clean." He finished as we came up to stand quietly beside the car eager to hear the rest. "So this kid Troy, He's dating your daughter isn't he?" The officer asked causing a grimace to take hold of my face. "Yeah." The man answered back the tone in his voice making it obvious that he felt for the pain his daughter was going through. "How's Amy doing?" "She's been putting up missing poster downtown."

Dean nodded to himself opening his mouth to speak causing me to cringe. "You had another one like this last month, didn't you?" He asked coming around the car to stand in front of the man. "And who are you?" He asked standing straight his tone anything but welcoming to the three of us. "Federal Marshals, sir." I spoke up flashing my badge trying to sound polite to make up for Dean forwardness. The officer paused taking a moment to look the three of us over, "You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" His tone screaming his disbelief as he watched the three of us carefully. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you," Dean spoke up quickly shooting me a small look over his shoulder where I was standing beside Sam.

"You did have another just like this, correct." He asked again moving to examine the car closer. "Yeah, that's right, about a mile up the road." The officer answered following Dean's movements before continuing looking to Sam and I. "There have been others before that." "So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked speaking up for the first time since stepping out of the car.

"A town like this everybody knows everybody." The officer answered, "Any connection between the victims?" I asked tilting my head at the man. "Besides that, they're all men?" Dean added coming to a stop behind the car. "No, not so far as we can tell." I nodded to myself as I moved to stand with Dean Sam following close behind. "So what's the theory?" Sam asked. "Honestly, we don't know." The officer answered shaking his head, as I shot a glare at Dean just knowing deep in my soul he was going to say something stupid. "Serial murder, kidnapping ring." He went on throwing out their theories as to what was going on in their town. "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean mocked with a smirk in the cops' direction causing Sam to stomp down on his foot stopping him from saying another word. "Thank you for your time," Sam spoke shortly sending Dean a small glare as we moved quickly away from the car and the officer Dean offended. "Gentlemen," I spoke softly as we passed them shaking my head when Dean moved to slap Sam on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He hissed turning to glare at his older brother. "Why go you got to step on my foot?" Dean asked as if he was in the right making me roll my eyes. "Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam shot back his words dripping with annoyance. "Come on." Dean stared in disbelief as he moved in front of Sam forcing us all to a stop.

"They don't really know what's going on, we're all alone in this," Dean spoke quickly not getting the error behind his words. "If we're going to find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." "Uh, Dean." I whispered grabbing his attention as I shifted my head to get him to look behind himself, seeing the men standing there staring at us making my skin crawl. "Can I help you a lot?" The man in front asked us. "No, sir we were just leaving," I answered swiftly with a quick smile their way as I began walking leaving the boys behind as I hurried across the street to the car, throwing myself into the backseat.

{Time Skip}

"I think that might be her," I spoke up pointing out the woman in question as she stood pinning up the missing posters of her boyfriend. "You think?" Dean asked in a teasing tone drawing a sigh from my being. "You must be Amy." Dean called out as we approached the young woman. "Yeah." She answered stopping her actions as she turned to look at us head-on. "Troy told us about you, we're his uncles." Dean introduced as he pointed between himself and Sam before throwing his arm around my shoulder with a smile. "I'm Dean, that's Sammy and this is my wife Gia." Amy's eyes narrowed as she looked between the three of us before she spoke up. "He never mentioned you to me." Amy's tone sounding dismissive as she turned away from us, continuing with her previous task.

"Well, that's Troy I guess." Dean insisted, "We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." He explained in an attempt to get her to buy the story. "So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around." Sam stepped in cutting off any of Dean's future dialogue, causing the woman to stop and meet his gaze. "Hey, are you okay?" Another voice cut in causing a sigh to fall from my lips. "Yeah," Amy answered the other woman. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" I spoke up a gentle smile on my face.

{Timeskip}

"I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home." Amy began as we settled into a booth at the restaurant they had pointed us to. "He said he would call me right back, and he never did." She continued tearfully. "He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned leaning forward on his elbows his eyes fixed on the poor girl. "No, nothing I can remember." She answered, in turn, shaking her head. Dean sighed leaning forward. "Here's the deal ladies, the way Troy disappeared, something's not right." He urged looking between the two of them. "So if you've heard anything?" He insisted, raising a brow at the women who looked at each as if deciding if they should share some information that they were keeping to themselves. "What is it?" I asked catching the two of them.

Well, it's just, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend spoke up finally. "What do they talk about?" The boys inquired in unison causing my eyes to widen in surprise, feeling slightly freaked out I shook my head and turned my attention back to the matter at hand. After a moment of hesitation, it was the friend that spoke up to explain. "It's kind of this local legend, this one girl she got murdered out on centennial like decades ago." She spoke of the legend with slight reluctance as if she was afraid of being made laughed at, as she spoke, however, the boys exchanged looks before she continued. "Well, supposedly she's still out there, she hitchhikes and whoever picks her up." She breathed interlocking her hands in front of her looking down at them instead of meeting any of our eyes. "They disappear forever." She finished.

I bit my bottom lip shaking my head elbowing Dean. "Thank you for sitting down and talking to us," I said with a gentle smile in their direction. "We should go check in with Troy's dad." I lied as I stood from my seat the boys following behind me following me out of the restaurant. "That was interesting," I spoke up as the door closed behind us. "We should head to the library, see if there's any truth to that legend," Sam muttered scratching the back of his neck. "Sounds good," Dean agreed nodding in the direction of where he had parked the Impala. "Best get going then; we're going to be losing the light soon."


	4. Pilot - 4

I sighed leaning back in the crappy library chair, my eyes sliding closed as Dean settled down in front of the computer. "Let me try," Sam said suddenly through the silence as I opened my eyes to look between the two men. "I got it." Dean groused slapping Sam's reaching hand away from the keyboard. Sam rolled his eyes before he reached forward putting a hand on Dean's shoulder pushing him out of the way. "Dude," Dean cried out as he rolled back hitting Sam as he found his place beside his younger brother.

"You're such a control freak." He growled out moving his eyes back to the screen. "You two are so childish," I muttered under my breath as I crossed my arms over my chest; earning scathing glares from both brothers. Sam shook his head as his hands moved to hover over the keyboard. "So angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?" Sam inquired as he began typing. "Yeah," Dean confirmed still sounding irritated. "Maybe it's not murder," Sam explained as he replaced murder with suicide, earning an impressed look from both Dean and me when a result popped up onto the screen.

"This was 1981," Sam began as he leaned closer to the screen to begin reading the article, "Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps Sylvania Bridge, drown in the river." He rattled off as I read over his shoulder sparing the woman on the screen a glance getting an odd feeling as I looked into her eyes.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked his brother. "Yeah," Sam said as his eyes scanned the words in front of him. "What?" I asked. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911." He read off as a sour look crossed over my face. "Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back." "They aren't breathing." I finished with a heavy frown. "Both die." He finished drawing a soft hum from Dean.

" 'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't beat it,' said husband, Joseph Welch." I read off before Sam could continue, "That bridge looks familiar to you?" Dean asked as he pointed to the picture in the news article. "Well, I'll be damned," I muttered a small smile finding its way to my lips. "We should get going," I exclaimed as I heaved myself out of the chair grabbing my coat as I went. "I'll drive," Dean replied following closely after me. "Dean you always drive." I reminded him as we left the building.

(Time Skip)

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean spoke up as he leaned over the side of the bridge. "Very respectful, Dean," I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest looking around as the boys scanned the water below. "Do you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked from his place beside his brother, looking away from the water to look at him. Dean paused for a moment before nodding to himself. "Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." Dean reasoned as he turned away from the edge of the bridge and toward the center of the road. "Okay, so now what?" Sam asked as turned to follow Dean. "Now we keep digging till we find him," Dean explained his tone dripping with exasperation as he shot Sam a look over his shoulder. "It might take a while," I spoke up from my spot, though Sam didn't seem impressed with the news.

"Guys, I told you I've got to get back by- "Monday," Dean and Sam finished in unison, Dean turned around to look at Sam straight on drawing a massive sigh from my being which seemed to go unnoticed from the pair.

"Right, the interview," Dean muttered recalling the conversation at Sam's apartment. "Yeah." "Yeah, I forgot," Dean uttered as he shot me a look over his shoulder. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Dean questioned almost sounding hurt to me. "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?" He prodded his voice almost mocking at this point. "Maybe, why not?" Sam asked his tone sounding defensive as he responded to his brother's words.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean inquired as he shot Sam an unimpressed look. "Does she know about the things you've done?" He taunted as Sam shot him a bitch face. "No, and she's not ever going to know," Sam vowed as he stepped closer to Dean, a worried feeling clawing its way into my stomach. "Well, that's healthy," Dean muttered as he shook his head.

"You can pretend all you want Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are." Dean asserted as he moved to turn away from his now irritated brother. "Who is that?" Sam challenged as he followed his moving brother. "One of us," Dean explained as he waved his arm in my direction. "No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam insisted as he hurried his pace to stand in front of Dean stopping him in his tracks.

"Well, you have a responsibility." Dean jeered in response. "To dad and his crusade?" Sam sneered, I sighed as I turned away from the two of them leaving them to their argument. "I swear these two are going to be the death of me," I muttered to myself as I looked around the bridge, looking for anything that could lead us to John, and suddenly my eyes locked on a figure standing on the edge of the bridge. "Oh shit," I whispered under my breath, however my warning died in my mouth when I turned to the boys to see Dean pinning Sam to one of the beams of the bridge. "Boys." I hissed trying to get their attention, sighing in relief when they both turned and saw what I had seen.

I gasped when the figure turned to look at us before falling off the side of the bridge. "Oh god," I muttered before we all took off running to look over the edge. "Where's she go?" Dean asked as his eyes scanned the murky water below. "I don't know." Sam breathed from beside me, only to jump when the Impala suddenly roared to life at the entrance of the bridge. "What the-." Dean began as his eyes locked onto his beloved car. "Who's driving your car?" Sam asked as he watched the car. Dean said nothing only pulled his keys from his jean pockets, and in that moments the car suddenly roared to life and started down the road toward us. "Go." I cried out as I turned and booked it away from the killer car, moving to the edge I jumped over only managing to catch myself at the last second letting out a small squeal when I saw Dean fall past me and into the water below.

"Dean!" I cried eyes searching for any sign of him after he sank into the river. "Gia," Sam called from somewhere above me. "Grab my hand." He continued as he reached his hand down to my level, pulling fully onto the beam so I was no longer hanging over the water. "Dean!" Sam bellowed as he looked down.

"What?" Dean growled back after a minute, pulling his body out of the water and onto the river bank. "Hey, are you alright?" Sam breathed sounding worried as we watched Dean flop over to lay on his back. "I'm super," Dean yelled back in response, drawing a laugh from both me and the moose man beside me.

"Car alright?" I asked as I watched Dean look under the hood of the Impala. "Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now." Dean huffed slamming the hood closed. "That Constance chick- What a bitch!" Dean hollered into the air. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam remarked as Dean sighed sitting down on the hood of the car. "So where does the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked as he sat down beside him, Dean simply shrugged before sneering down at the muck that covered his body. "You smell awful." I teased with a chuckled holding my hand over my mouth and nose, earning a glare from the muck covered man in front of me.


	5. Pilo - Final

I took a deep desperate breath as I threw myself out of the back of the Impala. "Thank god." I coughed out ignoring the glare that Dean shot me over the roof of the car. "It's not that bad." He hissed as he slammed the heavy door shut. "Yeah, Dean it is." Sam countered wincing as he caught another nose full of the scent that was rolling off his brother. "Shut up," Dean growled scowling at the pair of us as he started walking to the front desk area, leaving Sam and me to follow after him.

"One room please," Dean said to the man, tossing his credit card onto the countertop. The man took a moment to look over the three of us as he reached forward and grabbed the card giving it a once over. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked he tone skeptical as he wrote the information down in his book. "What do you mean?" Sam asked shooting Dean a quick look. "That other guy Burt Aframian, he came in and bought out a room for the whole month." He explained as he started digging out our keys, ignoring the look of 'I told you so' Dean threw in Sam's direction.

"What are the odds?" I joked as Dean and I stood watch in the hallway blocking the view of Sam picking the lock to his father's door. I received no answer as Sam finished picking the lock, stepping into the room pulling Dean in with him allowing me to follow and quickly close the door before anyone in the parking lot saw what we had done. "Wow," I whispered looking at the state of the room. "Your dad doesn't know how to clean," I told the boys as I moved to look at the newspaper clippings that covered large sections of the walls, smirking as I heard Dean groan in disgust behind me. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least," Dean observed aloud.

"Salt, cats'-eye shells," Sam began as he knelt, running his fingers through the salt that littered the ground. "He was worried, trying the keep something from coming in." I mused glancing at him over my shoulder. "What do you got there?" He asked coming to stand beside me, "Centennial Highway victims." I responded looking at all the faces that were taped to the wall. "I don't get it, I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities." Dean rattled off shaking his head. "There's always a connection," I said moving closer to read one of the articles. "What do they have in common?" He questioned ignoring my comment as he ran the events through his head.

"Dad figured it out," Sam muttered drawing my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked him moving to stand beside him so I could have a look at what he had found. "He found the same article we did, Constance Welch, she's a woman in white," Sam explained nodding to the taped up article in front of him.

"You sly dogs," Dean commented turning back to the men's pictures with a small grin. "All right, so is we're dealing with a woman in white, John would have found the corpse and destroyed it." I cut in trying to give John some credit. "She might have another weakness," Sam muttered. "No, Dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up," Dean said shaking his head at Sam's suggestion. "Does it say where she's buried?" He asked moving to stand with us.

"No, not that I can tell," Sam told him. "If I were Dad, though, I'd so ask her husband, if he's still alive," Sam said tapping the picture of the man. I sighed moving to flop down onto the unmade bed. "All right, why don't you see if you can find an address?" Dean suggested to Sam before looking down at himself. "I'm gonna' get cleaned up," Dean informed us as he turned to walk into the bathroom. "Hey, Dean what I said earlier about mom and dad, I'm sorry." Sam apologized causing me to wince at the change in conversation. "No chick-flick moments." Dean declared with a smirk waving it off. "All right, jerk." Sam chuckled out shaking his head. "Bitch," Dean shot back with an easy grin vanishing into the bathroom. "Morons," I muttered under my breath shaking my head at the two of them.

"Hey," Sam called snapping his head in my direction giving me a mock glare. "You love me." I teased with a small laugh lying down on the bed. "Jess call yet?" I asked him after a moment of silence. "I'll check." He said his voice quiet as he took a picture from the mirror. "You okay?" I asked his forcing myself into a sitting position. "Yeah," He sighed out sitting down on the bed, pulling his phone from his pocket no doubt to listen to his voicemails.

"Hey I'm starving, I'm gonna' grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street," Dean informed us as he left the bathroom pulling on a brown leather coat that had been hung up near the door as he went. "You guys want anything?" He asked us. "No." Sam and I echoed in response. "You coming Gia?" He asked fixing the collar of the jacket. "Nah, I'll stay here," I told him earning a nod as he left the room leaving Sam and me in his wake.

"All he thinks about is food." I joked aloud earning a snort from Sam before his phone began ringing. "What?" Sam answered and was quiet for a moment as he listened to whatever the person on the other line was saying. "What about you?" Sam questioned quickly shooting up off the bed, putting me on high alert as I followed suit. "What's going on?" I asked him in a low hiss as I watched him slide over to the window. "Dean's been spotted, told us to go." He informed. "Well then let's go," I said grabbing him by the sleeve of his jacket pulling him toward the bathroom locking the door behind us as Sam jimmied the window open. "Got it," He whispered offering me a hand helping me out of the window.

Time Skip

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Sam as I looked at the junk that littered the trailer in front of us. "It should be," Sam muttered before knocking on the door, it only took a moment for the door to swing open and an older man to step into view. "Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked shooting the man an innocent smile.

"Yeah," The man answered with a choppy nod, confused. "We just want to ask you a few questions." I jumped in with a sweet smile. Joseph seemed to consider us before he heaved a sigh and stepped out of his home closing the door behind him. "What about?" He inquired as he continued walking. "We were just wondering if you remember talking to this man," I asked as Sam pulled a photo from his jacket pocket handing it to Joseph to look at.

"Yeah, he was older but that's him." He confirmed with a nod handing the photo back. "He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter." Joseph continued as we walked. "That's right, we're working on a story together." Sam lied as he stuffed the picture carefully back into his pocket. "Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on, the questions he asked me." He said in response. "About your late wife, Constance." Sam cut in quickly.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph said unhappy to be reminded of the odd questions he had been asked about his wife. "And where is that again?" He asked earning a subtle eye roll from me as Joseph shot Sam a look of disbelief. "What, I got to go through this twice?" He asked his voice wavering slightly as he never broke eye contact with Sam. "It's fact-checking if you don't mind." I lied quickly trying to get this over with quickly and leave the poor man alone.

Joseph took a deep breath before he answered, looking away from us as the words left his mouth. "In a plot, behind my old place over on Breckenridge." Sam nodded as took in the information. "Why did you move?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. "I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." He said his voice shaky with emotion as we came to a stop.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked him. "No way, Constance - she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever knew," Joseph told us his tone sure as he looked at Sam. "So you had a happy marriage?" He asked earning a wide-eyed look from me.

Joseph hesitated before he answered with a simple 'Definitely.' "Well, that should do it." I cut in quickly offering the man a smile before grabbing onto Sam's sleeve. "Thank you for your time," I told him as I turned leading Sam away to the Impala, only to hiss a quick 'no' when he turned back to Joseph.

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" He called to the retreating man. "Dammit, Sam." I hissed watching as he turned around to level Sam with a look.

"A what?" He asked confused. "A woman in white or sometimes a weeping woman." Sam continued as I ran a hand over my face with a heavy sigh. "It's a ghost story, well, it's more of a phenomenon." He rattled off as he moved away from the car and closer to Joseph.

"They're spirits, they've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana, all these are different women, you understand, but all share the same story," Sam informed him ignoring the angry look that began to settle onto the man's face. "Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." The other man gritted out turning away from Sam.

"You see when they were alive," Sam began again not letting up as he followed after him. "Their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Sam pushed the man, he turned to fix Sam with a murderous look as he continued talking. "Then, once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives, so now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again."

Joseph glared at Sam, moving to stand closer to him. "You think…" Joseph paused to gather himself growing angrier at the insinuation. "You think that has something to do with Constance, you smartass?" He snapped at Sam as his lips trembled with emotion. "You tell me." Sam shot back softly, not backing down.

"I mean, maybe, maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her children." He snapped at Sam. "Now, you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back." He growled finally putting an end to the conversation walking back toward his home. "Nice," I commented dryly as I got into the car.

Time Skip

I watched with a proud smirk as Sam made the 911 call. "Just come quick!" He cried before quickly ending the call. "Sammy, college has changed you." I teased laughing when he reached over and smacked my arm. "I had to do something to get Dean out of there." He defended a small smile playing on his lips.

"I missed having you around," I told him as I looked away. "I missed you too." He muttered back before the car was plunged back into silence, only to be interrupted by the shrill ring of Sam's phone.

Sam placed the phone to his ear smiling as he listened to Dean on the other end. "You're welcome." He spoke up eliciting a laugh from me. "Tell me about it, so the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white," Sam told his brother as we continued on our way to the house. "She's buried behind her old house, which should have been Dad's next stop," Sam explained before pulling a face no doubt Dean had told him to shut up. "I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam spoke ignoring his brothers' demand. I watched as Sam's face fell and scrunched up in confusion. "What?" He asked shaking his head.

"How do you know?" I frowned turning in the seat to watch him more carefully. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam said voicing his disbelief. "What's it say?" He asked. "Coordinates, where to?" He inquired and I rolled my eyes know Dean wasn't the greatest with maps. "Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked intent to get an answer, I rolled my eyes turning around to face forward gasping when I saw Constance standing in the road. "Sam!" I cried getting his attention, Sam gasped as his phone falling to the floorboards along with my person as he slammed on the break causing the Impala to come to a screeching halt.

"Oww," I muttered wincing as I pulled myself up, my eyes widening when they caught Constance sitting in the back seat glaring at the back of Sam's head. "Take me home." She demanded her voice sending a chill down my spine. "Take me home." She said more forcibly when Sam didn't answer her. "No." He said his voice firm as he denied the ghost woman's demand. I gasped as the doors began locking. "Bitch that's cheating!" I cried as I glared at her, or where she used to be in the backseat as the car began driving itself.

"Sam," I muttered as the car pulled up in front of the old dilapidated house. "Don't do this." Sam pleaded as he met the woman's eyes through the rearview mirror. "I can never go home." She whispered as her eyes roamed over the house. "You're scared to go home," Sam spoke up as if he had realized something. "Yeah well, I would be too if I had murdered my children inside," I growled as I continued struggling to open the car door, yelping as the door flung open and I tumbled out leaving Sam inside the car. "No!" I cried scrambling to get to my feet and she appeared in the front seat where I had been sitting. "Dammit," I muttered looking around and sighing in relief when my eyes found Dean running up the driveway.

"Get down!" Dean called as he came to a stop beside the car and started unloading into the window causing her to flicker out of sight. "Sam.." I began only to watch open-mouthed and wide-eyed as he started the car. "I'm taking you home." He growled as he hit the gas crashing the car into the house. "Sam!" Dean cried out as we started running to the giant hole the car had created. "Sam," I yelled running in ahead of Dean. "Here." He called back weakly as I pulled the passenger side door open. "You okay," I asked, Dean gently pushed by me to check on his younger brother, leaning into the car. "I think," Sam replied with a wince. "Can you move?" Dean asked leaning further into the car to reach him. "Yeah, help me." Dean grabbed a hold of his arm and help Sam crawl out of the car and into the house.

I sighed and turned around only to grab Dean's arm in warning when I spotted Constance looking at a photo. Constance looked away from the picture to fix us with a glare. "Sorry?" I squeaked out earning a sharp elbow from Dean. Constance threw the picture onto the ground, moving out of the way as a dresser slide away from the wall toward us, pinning us to the side of the Impala. I groaned in pain along with the boys as I fixed the woman with my glare.

"You lady have some serious issues." I hissed in her direction when she started to walk toward us. 'What the hell.' I thought to myself as water started pouring down the stairs and the lights began to flicker around us, Constance herself moving to the end of the stairwell looking up toward the top as two voices called out. "You've come home to us mommy." The two kids said in unison as we watched on in silence, her face was filled with fear as she turned away from the stairs only to be stopped by her children wrapping around her, a horrible scream leaving her as they began to melt into the floor.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath as the flickering came to a stop, I helped the boys push the dresser away wincing as I rubbed at my stomach. Sam and Dean walked across the room to look at the spot where Constance and her children had been standing

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean panted looking down at the puddle of water. "That's why she could never do home," Sam confirmed with a sigh. "She was too scared to face them," I added from my spot leaning against the car. "Found her weak spot," Dean said with a grin. "Nice work." He said as he moved to walk over to look over his car slapping Sam on the chest as he walked past him. "Ahh!" Sam winced in pain as he laughed. "I wish I could say the same for you, what were you thinking shooting casper in the face you freak?" Sam shot back causing me to laugh as we watched Dean fret over the Impala.

"Hey, saved your ass." Dean shot back smirking over his shoulder. "I'll tell you another thing," Dean spoke clearly. "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." He threatened shooting Sam a look. "Yeah." I chimed in dodging with a laugh when he reached to smack me.

Time Skip

I sighed as I splayed out on the back-seat happy to rest my tired muscles. "Okay, here's where Dad went," Sam spoke up suddenly from his hunched position in the passenger seat. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam rattled off looking away from the map to look at Dean. "Sounds charming." Dean and I said at the same time, stopping for a second to exchange a smile. "How far?" Dean asked his map reading brother.

"About six hundred miles." Sam estimated as he looked back over the map laying his lap. "If we shag ass we can make it by morning," Dean spoke out hopefully turning his head away from the road to smile at Sam. Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally responded. "Dean, um.." He started his tone apologetic as he turned to look at Dean. "You're not going," I spoke up from the back-seat looking at him sadly as he shook his head.

"The interview's in ten hours I have got to be there." Sam reasoned with us. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever," Dean spoke his tone dismissive trying to hide his disappointment from his brother. "We'll take you home," Dean said quietly offering his brother a sad smile.

A few hours later we pulled to a stop in front of Sam's building, Sam and I got out of the car looking at each other for a moment before he sighed and pulled me into a hug. "It was good seeing you again," I whispered tightening my hug for a moment as I sick feeling came over me. "You too." He said reaching forward to ruffle my hair as I pulled out of the hug earning a groan from me as I slid into the passenger seat fixing my hair. "You call me if you find him, maybe I can meet up with you two later on, huh?" He offered as he leaned forward to look through the open window at Dean and I.

"Yeah, all right." Dean agreed dismissively as he started the Impala, Sam turning to walk up the concrete steps that lead to the doors to the stairs. "Sam," Dean called out suddenly bringing a small smile to my face. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there." He observed with a grin. "Yeah." Sam agreed quietly watching as we pulled away.

The car was quiet as we drove further away from Sam's building. "Dean." I started only to be cut off when the radio began to hiss. "What the hell?" I asked in a whisper leaning forward to mess with the radio dial. "Dean, somethings wrong," I said urgently meeting his eyes, he nodded doing a quick u-turn speeding down the road back to where we had left Sam. "Oh my god," I whispered as I spotted smoke pouring out of a couple of windows on Sam's floor. "Stay here!" Dean yelled as he jumped out of the Impala and booked it into the burning building.

I frowned as I stood next to Sam watching as he rummaged through the weapons compartment of the trunk, ignoring the feeling I got when looked up to meet my eyes. He sighed reaching in to grab a shotgun beginning to load it as we waited for Dean. I looked up at the sound of footsteps heading in our direction, meeting Dean's eyes I shook my head tilting my head toward the devastated man beside me. Sam sighs as a tear drips from his face landing on the shotgun in his hands. "We go work to do." He said he voice sharp with his anger as he tossed the gun back into the trunk slamming it shut with a resounding thud.


End file.
